


Westeros Hunk: A Bachelor AU

by asongforjonsa



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Night Stands, Reality TV, The Bachelor AU, dating show, jonsa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 15:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongforjonsa/pseuds/asongforjonsa
Summary: Sansa spends the night with a mystery man before starting her "journey" on Westeros Hunk. Little does she know that her mystery man is a member of the crew...





	Westeros Hunk: A Bachelor AU

**Author's Note:**

> I have to give a huge shout out to Brad/chocolateghost ([tumblr](https://chocolateghost.tumblr.com) and [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolateghost/pseuds/chocolateghost)) and Katie/Kit_Kat21 ([tumblr](http://templeton21.tumblr.com) and [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat21/pseuds/Kit_Kat21)) for helping me flesh this out and encouraging me to write!!

Sansa winced as she tossed back her third tequila shot of the hour. She’d been sitting at the bar in the Hotel Dorne for two hours, trying to relax and prepare for the coming days. 

Her sister Arya and best friend Gilly submitted her application for  _ Westeros Hunk _ when Dickon Tarly was announced as the lead (that announcement led to hashtags on Twitter such as “#PutThatDickonMe”). Sansa was single as fuck, it’s true, but not  _ so  _ single she needed to resort to a reality dating show. Right?

“Ugh,” Sansa grunted. She asked the bartender for a margarita with an extra shot. The man sitting next to her chuckled and she glanced at him. 

“Rough day?” 

 

_ Seriously, dude, I am not -  _

 

Sansa’s train of thought stopped abruptly when she made eye contact with her neighbor. 

 

_ Hot damn.  _

 

“Um,” she stuttered. “I guess.” 

 

_ Who is this guy and why is he sitting here alone?  _

 

The dark curls, the scruffy beard, those dark brown eyes… Sansa almost wanted to say “screw it” and run off with him, forgetting the show altogether. 

“I’m Jon,” the bearded man of her dreams said, sticking out his hand. 

“Sansa,” she replied shakily. She shook his hand and grimaced internally, her palms must’ve been sweating like crazy!

Somewhere around Sansa’s sixth (and Jon’s fifth) drink, they agreed to go up to her room. Sansa felt a little blurry, but needed to get this out of her system.

 

_ If I get eliminated tomorrow night like I expect, maybe I can see this hunk before I go back to Winterfell…  _

 

They tumbled into bed together, lips and teeth crashing, clothes flying everywhere, moans ringing through the room. 

The strangers passed out tangled together once they finished, and Sansa didn’t wake up until 8 a.m. She stared at the alarm clock with bleary eyes, and disengaged her limbs so she could slip into the bathroom. 

“Jesus Christ,” she muttered to herself as she regarded her reflection. Her makeup was smeared, her hair a knotted mess, her eyes bloodshot. 

She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and threw on a robe. She took a deep breath before going back into the room. 

Jon had turned onto his stomach, and Sansa had a plum view of his sculpted ass. 

 

_ Goddamn, you could bounce a quarter off that!  _

 

All she wanted to do was to crawl back into bed with him and go for another round. She’d never had sexual chemistry like that with anyone before, and it certainly wasn’t the alcohol talking. 

 

_ Wake him up and get his number, then send him on his way. You signed a contract, you have to be there tonight.  _

 

Sansa sighed to herself and walked over to his side. She tried calling his name, and shook his shoulder when he didn’t respond. He grunted in response and turned back onto his side, his bleary eyes making contact with hers. 

“Oh shit,” he murmured. Sansa couldn’t help but chuckle. She’d never had a one night stand before, so she didn’t know what to expect. All the romantic comedies showed men grinning and being happy the morning after sex with a stranger…

“I’m sorry to do this, but you have to leave. I’m running late as it is.” Sansa asked quietly. She moved around the room nervously, opening the curtains and picking their clothes up off the floor. 

Jon sat up and rubbed his eyes. “What are you late for? I never asked what you do for a living.” 

She paused for a moment. “I’m an interior designer, but I’m going on a reality dating show tonight.” Jon looked surprised, and she shrugged. “My sister and best friend signed me up for it.” 

Sansa sat on the edge of the bed. “I certainly wasn’t expecting to meet a handsome stranger the night before.” 

He grabbed her and pulled her to his chest before she could react. He kissed her deeply, clutching her face and stroking her hair. She whimpered when he pulled his head back, and they looked at each other nervously. 

Sansa’s cell phone rang, and she stood to grab it but Jon caught her wrist. “Don’t go. Don’t go on the show.” She chewed her bottom lip and frowned. 

 

_ Why am I actually contemplating blowing this off? This is a good opportunity for my career, and I’ve signed the contract…  _

 

She sat back down and looked at him intently. “Listen, I’ve never had a connection like this with someone before, let alone a perfect stranger.” She squeezed his hand. “But I signed a contract, I have to at least go for the first episode.” 

Jon nodded. “I get it, I’m in entertainment too. Those contracts are almost impossible to get out of.” 

“Do you want to exchange numbers? I don’t really expect to go far in the show, and I’d really like to see you again,” Sansa asked. She knew she was blushing, she could feel the heat creeping over her face. 

Jon smiled and pulled her in for another kiss. That seemed to soften the blow for both of them, and they parted happily. 

Sansa set about getting herself ready. She intended to spend the whole day primping and enjoying her connection to the outside world. She’d read that the worst part of being on the show was not being able to watch TV or read newspapers, or have any contact with family or friends. She brought a few books and a  _ ton  _ of yarn and needles. If she couldn’t be working, she could at least be knitting. 

She was ready by 3 p.m., and took one last look at herself in the mirror before heading down to the lobby to check out and get a cab to the studio.

The next couple of hours went by in a blur. She was introduced to the host, Petyr Baelish, who gave her a massively creepy vibe, as well as the four women she’d be sharing a limo with. They seemed nice enough, but Sansa had a hard time listening to them. She kept thinking about Jon. 

6 p.m. rolled around, and it was time for them to get in the limo and go to the mansion. Sansa piled in after Daenerys, Margaery, Jeyne P and Jeyne W, and immediately reached for a glass of champagne. The alcohol helped a little, and she felt slightly more comfortable and at ease, engaging with her companions and discussing their lives. 

They drove up to the infamous  _ Westeros Hunk  _ mansion, and all the ladies let out squeals of excitement. The house was beautiful, the man in front even more so. Sansa was the last of the ladies to exit the car, and what she saw when she stepped out stopped her in her tracks.

For the man holding the camera closest to the car was none other than her one night stand, Jon.

 

~~~

 

_ Fuck! Oh my god, FUCK! What do I do? Oh my god all the cameras are on me, and I’m not moving! MOVE, SANSA!  _

 

Sansa bit the inside of her cheek for a second as she gathered herself. 

 

_ I can play this off. I didn’t star in all our school plays for nothing!  _

 

She cleared her throat and straightened her spine, finally tearing her eyes away from Jon and focusing on a bemused Dickon. 

“Hi! I’m Sansa,” she called out happily as she walked towards him. Her hands were shaking slightly, which he picked up on right away.

“Sansa, I’m Dickon,” he said. His voice was warm, his eyes empathetic. “Nervous?” 

Sansa forced out a laugh and nodded. She gave him her biggest smile and locked her eyes on his. “I hope it wasn’t  _ too  _ obvious,” she murmured. She knew the microphone would pick it up. 

Dickon smiled. “Just a little bit, but I found it very cute.” He kissed the back of her hand, and she knew her time was up. “I’ll see you inside in a little bit, go ahead and get comfortable.” 

Sansa kept the big smile plastered on her face but looked back at Jon right before she walked through the door to the mansion. His face was grim, his jaw clenched. 

 

_ Gods, I hope I get eliminated tonight. Dickon is cute, but this is too weird.  _

 

She’d seen photos of the  _ Westeros Hunk  _ mansion online, but nothing compared to seeing it in person. The grandeur of the interior took her breath away, and she made a mental note to really study it later. Right now, though, she desperately needed some alcohol. 

She found her limo companions in the great room. They knew they were in for an incredibly long evening; Sansa read that some first nights on the show and its spinoff,  _ Lady of Westeros,  _ could go until dawn. She’d been sure to eat a massive lunch, because she knew there wouldn’t be any food provided, just alcohol. 

The night was like nothing she’d ever experienced. By the time the last limo arrived, there were 30 women from all over Westeros packed into the great room, all vying for Dickon’s attention. They cheered like he was a rock star when he walked into the room with Petyr Baelish, and they all toasted “this incredible journey.” 

It became clear to Sansa that Jon was a lead camera man, and she had  _ so  _ many questions for him. Where did they stay when they weren’t filming? Did he have to film every day? Why on earth was he doing  _ this  _ job? Did he know she was talking about  _ Westeros Hunk  _ when they parted ways? 

She didn’t have too long to think about Jon, though, because the party was well under way. She knew it was going to be insane, because she’d been a loyal follower of the franchise for years. 

Sansa felt the most kinship with Margaery, so she stood beside her as the various women took turns “stealing Dickon away for a sec.” 

“So,” Sansa started, “When are you going to steal Dickon away?”

Margaery snorted. “I’ve seen enough of these first nights to know the thirstiest, most aggressive girls stand out, but it makes them a target. I’ll wait another half hour probably.” 

Sansa nodded somewhat absently. “You’ve really thought this through.” 

Margaery shrugged. “I really want to make a good first impression. Being that nasty girl who knocks everyone else over has never been my thing.” 

“Me either.” 

Margaery poured Sansa another drink and they toasted each other. 

 

_ Whatever happens, at least I might’ve found a new friend.  _

 

One drink turned into two which turned into three. Finally, Sansa had to sit down, and Margaery set off to snag some time with Dickon. Sansa drank some water and took deep breaths. She wasn’t drunk, but she felt like if she didn’t slow down she’d be there soon. 

Margaery hadn’t been gone for five minutes when the other girls started bitching about her. Sansa heard “the Jeynes” (as she’d taken to calling them in her head) whining that they hadn’t gotten any time with him. She scowled slightly.

 

_ Why don’t they just go grab him? Matter of fact, why don’t I go grab him?  _

 

She waited until she saw Margaery come back with Dickon on her arm. Margaery nodded at Sansa, and she took it as her cue. 

“Dickon!” Sansa said a little louder than intended. “Could I snag a moment of your time?” She strode toward him with a lot of faux confidence, and Margaery winked at her. 

They walked out to the veranda, and Sansa’s heart sank as she saw Jon behind the camera out there. She’d hoped to avoid his gaze during this first interaction. 

 

_ I need to make the most of this experience. It’ll give me good exposure, and I’ll hopefully pick up more clients at home. I will not let last night ruin this!  _

 

“How are you this evening, Sansa?” Dickon asked. She snapped her gaze back to him. “Are you still nervous?”

Sansa giggled, and hated herself immediately for it.

“A little bit,” she admitted with more cheerfulness than she felt. 

Dickon took her hand in his again, but sparks didn’t fly like they had when she and Jon touched.

“Well, you have nothing to be nervous about,” Dickon  _ crooned.  _ Sansa could see why he was chosen after getting his heart broken on the last season of  _ Lady of Westeros.  _

Sansa cleared her throat and sipped some more of her champagne.

“How are  _ you  _ holding up, Dickon?” Sansa asked. “This must be so overwhelming!” Dickon looked surprised that she was asking about him, but he recovered quickly. 

“It is a lot to process,” he said. Now  _ he  _ was the one to look nervous. “I mean, I know what it’s like from your perspective, but this is pretty different.” 

 

_ God, if you only knew what my perspective really was. _

 

They chatted idly for a couple of minutes, until one of the blondes arrived to steal him away. Sansa spent another hour talking with Margaery and Daenerys, drinking more water than alcohol. She estimated there were at least four more hours ahead of her. 

Dickon walked in and asked if he could borrow Sansa. She looked at Margaery and Daenerys, both of whom had their eyebrows halfway up their foreheads. 

 

_ Oh shit. Jon fessed up and now I’m going to be kicked off the show and humiliated! Fuck!  _

 

Dickon led her out to the veranda again, and she noticed the Best Impression rose on the table next to him. That didn’t matter now. She chewed the inside of her cheek and braced herself to be tossed out on her butt. 

“Sansa,” Dickon said as they sat down on the sofa, “I know we didn’t get a lot of time together earlier, but from what I’ve seen so far, you are a breath of fresh air. You asked me about myself, and you admitted your nerves. You seem really genuine, and I’d like to get to know you better. Will you accept this rose?” 

She kept her eyes locked on Dickon’s, ignoring the urge to glance at Jon. The knot in her stomach grew exponentially. This meant she’d be in the house for another week, and she’d be labeled a front-runner in the media. But it meant she’d be around Jon more, and she might have the chance to talk to him. And another week meant more exposure for her business… She plastered on a big smile and squealed, “Yes, of course I will!”

Dickon handed her the rose and leaned in for a kiss. Sansa panicked and turned so he got her cheek instead, and Dickon chuckled. Sansa flushed red, and he stroked her cheek. “That makes me like you even more,” he murmured. 

Petyr Baelish walked in at that moment, and the moment  _ mercifully  _ came to an end. Dickon went off to deliberate on the women he’d be sending home, and Sansa went back in to chug champagne. 

The mood in the room had certainly shifted, the tension thick enough to cut with a knife. Margaery smiled at her, but it wasn’t as warm as before. They waited around for another hour, until Baelish came in to direct them towards the rose ceremony room. 

The rose ceremony took forever, and Sansa swore to herself to never wear heels for one again. She knew it was unrealistic, but  _ damn  _ did her feet hurt. Some of the other women were in much worse shape, some wobbling, others choking back tears. 

The last rose was handed out to Jeyne W. All five women from their limo made it to the next round, and the women who’d been rejected bid tearful farewells. Sansa noticed the sun rising as she made her way back into the great hall. When the rejects departed, the remaining ladies were led in yet another toast by Dickon. 

Their dismissal was one of the happiest moments of Sansa’s life. All she wanted to do was strip and pass out. She found her bed easily enough, and fell on top of it still fully clothed. She stuck her hand under the pillow to get comfortable, and was shocked to feel a piece of paper there.

It was a note from Jon.

**Author's Note:**

> What will Jon's note say? Will he and Sansa get any time alone together? When will Dickon figure out that she has eyes for Jon? 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [Sansa's dress](https://www.worldcelebritydress.com/sophie-turner-2016-vanity-fair-oscar-party-blue-keyhole-prom-formal-dress.html)


End file.
